


Baby It's Cold Outside

by rocket_dreaming3D



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Bag Sex, Smut, Smutlet, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_dreaming3D/pseuds/rocket_dreaming3D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While camping in the Alps on their photo shoot for their Eisbrecher album Alexx is having trouble warming up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Alexx was freezing, curled up in his sleeping bag in the tent. He had liked the idea of the photo shoot in the Alps, but he was starting to think that camping out wasn’t nearly as fun as he had originally thought it would be. The photos were going to be great, but he was shivering, wrapped in his heavy sleeping bag, listening to the amazing stillness of the night. 

“Pix, I’m freezing,” he stammered, trying to keep quiet in case anyone was awake to hear him. The rest of the tents were a good ways away, but anyone up and walking around would be a potential threat. 

“Just go to sleep, you’ll be warm when you wake up.”

“I’m going to die; it’s fucking cold in here!”

The guitarist mumbled something about his singer being a pussy and Alexx could hear some minor movement. Much to his pleasure he saw that the smaller man had climbed out of his sleeping bag and made his way across the small space between them to crawl into his sleeping bag. 

It was a tight fit with both of them in the enclosed space, but the singer grinned as Pix settled in, still muttering vaguely under his breath. Leaning forward the larger man placed a gentle kiss on the guitarist’s lips, hands carefully following the slope of his neck. The cautious, innocent kiss grew hungrier, pressing harder as if trying to draw something out of the other man’s soft lips. Pix took in a ragged gasp of pleasure as Alexx’s hands made their way on a slow trail down his front, coming to a stop at the smaller man’s crotch. 

“Alexx…” His name came from his guitarist’s lips as not much more than a breath, Pix’s back arching into Alexx without him telling it to. A low moan made its way from the back of the smaller man’s throat as a hot flash of desire burned through his lower half. He could feel the larger man’s teeth sinking into the soft flesh at the nape of his neck. “God, Alexx!”

Removing clothing was made at least five times more difficult by the constricting material of the sleeping bag, several curses escaping from both men as they struggled to at least rid themselves of their pants and underwear. Once the obstructing clothing was removed they found moving into the right position was equally as difficult and awkward. They lay panting for a minute, Pix’s head resting on one of Alexx’s large hands so that he wasn’t laying on just the hard ground. 

The singer, after catching his breath, leaned forward to sink his teeth into his guitarist’s neck once again. Another low moan escaped from between Pix’s lips as the larger man slowly ground his hips against him, drawing fireworks behind the smaller man’s eye lids. Pix’s hips bucked forward into Alexx, grinning at the animalistic noise it drew from the larger man’s throat. Somehow Alexx managed to wiggle himself between Pix’s legs, slowly immersing himself deep in the guitarist. A long, deep groan reverberated deep in the smaller man’s back as his vision went blurry, neck arching backwards as the singer started a smooth, steady pace. 

“Pix…” the word came from the bottom of Alexx’s lungs, deep and husky, ragged with increasing lust. The guitarist’s hips ground up into him, helping the singer fuck him as deep as he could. 

“Alexx…God, I’m so close,” Pix gasped, biting his lower lip, trying to repress the sounds his throat was trying to make. “Faster…!”

Letting out one resounding growl Alexx complied, grinding hard and fast down into the shorter man. The guitarist’s voice disappeared, mouth forming an ‘O’, entire back arching up into his singer as he felt the pleasure of being fucked into oblivion as both of them came crashing to orgasm, making one strangled cry together, bodies slowly relaxing into each other. 

For a while they lay there, catching their breath, gulping for breaths of fresh air, each feeling the hot, sticky mess of the other’s body. 

“Pix…”

“Hmmm?”

“Go out of my sleeping bag, it’s fucking hot over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I seem to be ending all of my recent smut fics on punchlines lately. I don't know what's wrong with me.


End file.
